Collide With The Sky
by Me A Genius
Summary: This a G!P story and it will be G!P Paige. Emily and Paige like each other a lot and they try to show their feelings to each other. And Paige is scare that once Emily knows about her secret she will tell everyone about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Paige's POV-**

I'm in Health class and I have class with Emily Fields but we are not friends. I sit next to her and she wears black-frame glasses. Everyone calls her a nerd because she is smart but I have a crush on her. But Emily will never date someone like me because I was born with a penis. My parents thought I was a boy at first when I was born but when I was growing up I started to look like a girl. My best friend Mona knows I have a penis but never told anyone about it. I'm happy she is still my friend and never told anyone my secret because I don't want to be treated like a freak.

I get nervous around Emily and I get butterflies in my stomach. I try to talk to her but then I don't chicken out so I don't say anything to her. And Health class finished and I leave the class room. Then Emily drops her books.

''Here, let me help.'' I said I bend down to pick up her text book.

''Thanks, for picking up my books.'' Emily said and I hand her the book.

''Anytime, well umm I will see you around.'' I said.

''Okay, I see you around.'' Emily said and I smile.

I'm the lunch line with Mona and she talking about fashion and I'm not listening. She used to be best friends with Hanna but something happen. They stopped being friends and Mona never told me the reason why they stopped being friends. We get our lunch and we sit down at the table.

''Paige, are you even listening.'' Mona said.

''Mona, you know I'm not a big fan of fashion. Can we talk about something else.'' I said.

''Okay, fine. I saw you picking up Emily's text books so did you talk to her.'' Mona said.

''I tried to, but my brain went blank. Any ways she will never go out with me and you know why.'' I said eating my cheese sandwich.

''I think she likes you also. How would you know Emily, doesn't even know about your other friend. '' Mona said drinking her juice.

''If Emily, finds out about my friend. She will never talk to me and will think I'm a freak and I don't want that.'' I said.

''I'm not saying to tell her right way. Become friends with her and if she likes you for you and she will be okay with your friend. Plus you and Emily will make a cute couple.'' Mona said.

''How, do I become friends with her?'' I asked.

''I don't know, ask to hang out after school. Or ask to do homework together since you have the same class.'' Mona said.

''Those, are good ideas.'' I said and thee bell rings.

School finished and I go home and my parents are always working. And tomorrow Noel is throwing a party so Mona and I we are going. I go to my room and I lay down on my bed. I need to think how Emily and I can be friends and I really like her a lot. I start to get hard thinking of Emily and I unbutton my jeans pulling down my briefs. I wrap my right hand around my penis and I began to stroke gently. I start to think of Emily kissing me and I'm kissing her neck and her hands touch my penis. I see the pre-cum coming out and I move my hand faster. Now thinking of me sucking on my Emily's breasts.

''Aah, so good…'' I moaned. I imagine Emily's mouth around my dick and I thrust my hips up. And I cum I'm starting to breath hard.

I clean up and I go take a shower. After I take a shower I go lay on my bed and I'm going to ask Emily to hang after school. And maybe take her to get ice cream and we can talk I hope she will say yes.

_Noel's party-_

Mona and I we just got here to the party and there is a lot of people here. Then I see Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna talking to other people. And Emily looks hot tonight again I feel butterflies in my stomach.

''Get, her a drink and bring it to her.'' Mona said.

''What, should I get her? I don't even know if she drinks liquor.'' I said and I follow Mona to the kitchen.

''Look, Paige stop being scare and just talk to her. Look just bring her red bull and Hennessey you might know if she drinks or not. Just talk to her and turn on your charm.'' Mona said and starts making the drinks for me and Emily.

''Okay, I will man up and talk to her.'' I said and she hands me the drinks.

''Go, talk to her then later tell me how it went okay.'' Mona said.

''I will tell you later.'' I said. I go walk towards Emily and she standing by herself and I smile at her.

''Hi, Paige.'' Emily said.

''Hi, Emily I got you a drink.'' I said and she takes the drink.

''Thank you, what is it?" Emily said.

''I got you red bull and Hennessey. Is that okay?'' I said nervously.

''Yeah, it's okay.'' Emily said. And we both drink.

''You, look beautiful.'' I said.

''Thank you, you look beautiful also.'' Emily said we both smile.

''Are, you enjoying the party?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I'm having fun. Are you?'' Emily said.

''Me too, I'm having fun. I was wondering if…'' Before I can finish a guy bumped into her and he spilled his drink on Emily's button down shirt.

''I'm so sorry.'' He said.

''Dude, just go.'' I said and he leaves.

''Great, now I smell like beer.'' Emily said.

''I can help you.'' I said.

''How, can you help me.'' Emily said.

''Noel, has a laundry room. I wash your shirt and wait until it's dry, what do you say.'' I said.

''I will like that and thank you for helping me.'' Emily said. I take Emily to basement where the laundry room is at and we go inside. The laundry room is small nothing special and has a dryer and washing machine.

''Okay, give me your shirt. So I can put it inside the machine.'' I said.

''Will, he be okay of this using his laundry room.'' Emily said. She takes off her button down shirt and she has a white tank up on and I start to get hard. She gives me the shirt and I put it inside.

''He doesn't have to know.'' I said.

''Okay, I won't tell him. But means a lot to me that you are helped me thank you.'' Emily said and she kiss me on the cheek. And I smile at her can't wait to tell Mona about it.

**Emily's POV-**

After I kissed Paige's cheek she turns red and smiles at me. We both sit on the floor sitting next to each other.

''I'm surprised, you are talking to me.'' I said.

''Well, I'm surprised you are talking to me. I thought you wasn't going to talk to me.'' Paige said.

''But, I did talk to you. I always wanted to talk you but I was nervous you wouldn't.'' I said.

''Me too, I felt the same way…'' Before Paige can finish the washing machine stops and she gets up. Paige takes out my shirt and puts in the dryer.

''Are, you cold?'' Paige asked.

''Yeah, I'm.'' I said and I see Paige grabbing a blanket from the shelf over the dryer. Sits back down next to me and covers us with the blanket.

''Better?" Paige asked.

''Yeah, much better. Wouldn't your girlfriend be mad you are with me.'' I said and she smiles.

''I don't have a girlfriend. And I like being here with you.'' Paige said.

''So do I, I like you are here. Can I lay my head on your shoulder?'' I said.

''You, don't have to ask. Go ahead if you want to.'' Paige said I lay my head on her left shoulder. I move legs and I put it on top of her.

''Tell me something about yourself.'' I said.

''Okay, if you tell me something about yourself.'' Paige said.

''I will, tell something about myself. But you go first.'' I said.

''I love to watch Disney moves and I still cry at the sad parts. I like to watch cartoons and I hate all kinds of bugs. Your turn.'' Paige said.

''I like to cook and I love zombie movies. My favorite movie is Rudy and I love Beyoncé music.'' I said and the dryer stops and we get up Paige takes out my shirt from the dryer. She gives it to me and I put my shirt back on. She takes out and looks at her phone.

''I have to go, Mona is my ride home.'' Paige said.

''Oh okay, maybe we can do this again.'' I said.

''Sure, I will like that. Monday after what are you doing.'' Paige said.

''Nothing, why?'' I said.

''Maybe, after school we can go get ice cream my treat.'' Paige said.

''I will, like that.'' I said and we both smile.

We leave the laundry room and I see Mona and Paige leaving together. Then Toby and Caleb take me and the girls to Spencer's house. Now we are in the barn house and I tell them I was with Paige and we talked. They know I like Paige a lot for a while now and now Hanna is giving me fashion tips. So I can impress Paige for Monday after school when we hang out. And we talk about other stuff after that we go to sleep.

_Monday at school-_

I'm here by my locker getting my books and lately everyone looks at me weird. Then Hanna, Aria and Spencer we need to talk now that it's important and we go to the bathroom to talk.

''Emily, there is a rumor that you and Paige had sex at Noel's party.'' Aria said.

''That's, a lie I told you guys what happen.'' I said.

''Yeah, we know and we believe you. I don't know who started the rumor but everyone is talking and making up lies.'' Hanna said.

''This, can't be happening. I have to find out who started the rumor and anyone will believe the lies and think I'm easy.'' I said.

''Paige, could have started the rumor.'' Spencer said.

''But, how can you be sure it was Paige. Almost everyone from school went to the party.'' Aria said.

''I need to find out who started.'' I said. We leave the bathroom and we go look for Paige. I hear other people saying stupid comments about me then we see Paige and Mona talking.

''How, could you Paige.'' I said angry.

''What, are you talking about.'' Mona said.

''Don't act dumb. You know Paige started a rumor of you had sex with Emily and you know it's a lie.'' Spencer said.

''First of all don't call Mona dumb. And secondly I did not start the rumor. Mona and I we are trying to find out who started the rumor.'' Paige said.

''Don't lie, Paige you know it was you who started the rumor.'' I said.

''Listen to me carefully. I did NOT start the rumor and I have nothing against you.'' Paige said.

''Whatever, Paige you just everyone to think you are a player.'' Hanna said.

''Paige, did not start the rumor. And she will never do that before the four of you blame her make sure you gave proof. Let's leave Paige.'' Mona said. Then her and Paige leave.

''We, need to find out fast.'' Spencer said. And the bell rings and we go to English class.

''Didn't know Emily, you were easy to have sex with. Maybe after school I can do a better job than Paige did.'' Kenneth said.

''Hey, Emily since you slept with Paige. You should have sex with us since you are easy.'' David said and high five his friend next to him. Then I smacked him and I leave the classroom.

I go home fast and I go to my room and I start to cry. Then later the girls come to my house to check up on me and they try to comfort me. They are still thinking how to find who started the rumor like who to ask first and who told them. I never thought a rumor will start about me of Paige and I having sex and I thought she is really sweet and caring.

_**A/N: Should I continue or not? This is my first G!P story. And sorry for any mistakes. **_


	2. Makeshift Chemistry

**Emily's POV-**

It's been two days since the rumor started and Spencer, Hanna and Aria has been standing up for me. And Paige has been come up to me saying she didn't start the rumor but I don't believe her. I hate when guys make sexual comments at me and my parents came to school to talk to the school principal. And I told them what happen at the party with Paige and my parents they believe me. Then when my mom saw Paige she threaten her of not to come next to me but Paige didn't do anything she just listen. Now I'm in lunch with my friends talking what else to do next.

''Did, Paige try to talk to you.'' Aria said.

''No, not since my mom threaten Paige.'' I said drinking my juice.

''Don't worry, Emily we will find proof that Paige started the rumor.'' Spencer said.

''Can't believe Paige, would ever do that to you. And you didn't do anything bad to her.'' Hanna said.

''I really liked Paige a lot. When we are alone in the laundry room she was so sweet and nice to me. And I couldn't wait to spend more time with her but now this rumor started she is like another person.'' I said and Aria hold my hand. Then I see Paige talking to Mona and Noel. And Paige looks at me but I look away. Lunch is over and we meet up with Toby and Caleb.

''I know, Caleb you just can hack into Paige's computer or cell phone.'' Hanna said and they agree.

''No, don't do that..'' I said and Aria didn't let me finish.

''Why not, Paige started the rumor and every guy is trying to get into your jeans.'' Aria said.

''Emily, what you think we should do. We asked other people who they heard it from but then they keep saying other names.'' Caleb said.

The bell rings and we go to class. And I liked Paige for a while and that night she spoke to me at the party. I was happy that she like talking to me but feels like a nightmare. Now I have to get over Paige.

School finished and I walk home then Paige tries to talk me but I keep walking.

''Emily, please I didn't start the rumor.'' Paige said.

''How, could you do that to me.'' I said.

''Emily, I swear to you I never started the rumor. But I'm trying to find out who said it.'' Paige said.

''Just leave me alone, you know what my mom said to you.'' I said.

''I'm going to prove to you that it wasn't me.'' Paige said and leaves. And I finally get home.

I'm in my room and I just finished homework and I go eat dinner with my parents.

''Did, she try to talk you again.'' My mom said.

''No, she hasn't spoken to me.'' I said and I know lied.

''Good, I don't want you anywhere near her.'' My dad said.

''I just want the stupid rumor to go away.'' I said.

''It, will go away.'' My mom said.

After dinner I went to my room and my dad came to check up on me. And my parents wants me to stay away from Paige so she won't hurt me anymore.

_Next day at school-_

I'm here by my locker talking to my friends and a call guy called me slut and Caleb punched him. Then I told them what my parents said to me about Paige and they agree I should stay away from her. Then we see Paige grabbing Ben by his shirt and slammed him against the locker.

''SAY IT!'' Paige yelled at him.

''NO!'' Ben yelled he punched Paige on her ribs and she let's go. Then Paige punched him in the jaw.

''YOU, STARTED THE RUMOR!'' Paige yelled.

''FUCK YOU, PIAGE!'' Ben yelled. He punched Paige again the ribs. Then Paige grab him again by the shirt. She slammed him really hard against the locker.

''SAY IT! YOU STARTED THE RUMOR.'' Paige yelled.

''OKAY, OKAY. I STARTED THE RUMOR.'' Ben yelled.

''WHY?!'' Paige yelled.

''I ASKED EMILY OUT, AND SHE TUNRED ME DOWN. SO I GOT BACK AT HER BY STARTING THE RUMOR.'' Ben yelled then Paige punched him in the jaw again. And he fell down then Mr. Tamborelli and Mrs. Montgomery broke up the fight and took Paige and Ben to the office. Mrs. Montgomery told everyone to go to class.

''It, was Ben the whole time.'' Hanna said.

''What an asshole, only because you turned him down.'' Aria said. Ben asked me out week before the party and I told him I'm gay but he said I'm too pretty to be gay.

''Emily, Caleb and I we will make sure Ben won't go next you.'' Toby said.

''Thanks, guys for the help.'' I said.

''But, you should still away from Paige she means trouble.'' Spencer said.

''Spencer, is right first the rumor and any problem with Paige can happen next.'' Caleb said.

We all go to class and everyone is talking about the fight between Ben and Paige. Some are saying Paige forced him to lie and others are saying she has an anger problem. Then Mr. Tamborelli called my parents and Paige's parents he explained what happened. I see Paige's parents are angry and my dad argues with her dad. Mr. Tamborelli tells them to stop and he says Paige is suspended for three days from school because Ben lied saying Paige threaten him. And Paige yells saying that's a lie then Mr. Tamborelli said Ben and Paige are suspended from school. Everyone leaves the office.

''Emily, I didn't started it was his fault…'' Paige said but her dad didn't let finish.

''Paige, don't talk to her and I don't want you near her.'' Paige's dad said.

''But, dad I was…'' Paige said.

''You, can't tell her who to talk to it's her choice.'' I said.

''I told your daughter to stay away from Emily.'' My mom said.

''Paige, stay from them they are nothing but trouble.'' Paige's dad said and he leaves with Paige.

''Dad, why and Paige's hate each other.'' I said.

''Your, father will tell you when we get home.'' My mom said. We get home and we sit down in the living room.

''Paige's dad, and I we went to the same high school. And we were best friends and we were on the football team. One night after we won a game he went out with his girlfriend. So before I get in my car a friend of the family told me my dad had a heart attack so the two of us get in the car. I was driving and I was going really fast that I didn't stop at a red light well I hit another car. I tried to stop but it was too late I hit the car really hard. The other driver was Nick's brother and he died going to the hospital. When Nick found out he told me will never forgive me and I was dead to him. And he still has hate and anger towards me that's why I told you to stay away from her. I felt guilty what happen to Nick's brother and I tried to tell him I was really sorry but he wouldn't listen.'' My dad said I'm shocked what my dad just said.

''I don't know what to say, dad do you still feel guilty?'' I said.

''I still do feel guilty.'' My dad said and my mom hold his hands.

''Hun, it was an accident you didn't do it on purpose. We still love you.'' My mom said.

''And, you will still be my dad.'' I said and we hug him.

Later my mom cooked dinner and we eat but they still want me to stay away from Paige. Now know I why Paige's father hates my dad and I have no idea what will happen when I see Paige at school. I go to my room and I lay on my bed I wonder how Paige feels about this situation. I want to talk to Paige about this but she suspended for three days. I don't even have her phone number and I don't know where she lives. Ben is an asshole can't believe he did that only because I turned him down. I want to slap him when I see him in school but I'm going to say sorry to Paige.

_Next day at school-_

I still haven't told my friends of what happen with my dad and her dad. But I have seen Mona around school but I tried to talk to her. But she won't talk to me and the others asked why I need to talk to her.

''Emily, you shouldn't talk to her at all.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah Em, you shouldn't talk to her. You shouldn't go through another problem with Paige.'' Aria said.

''So, I should forget about Paige?'' I said.

''More, like move on like you shouldn't have a crush on her no more.'' Hanna said. I still have a crush on Paige and I lied so I can talk to Mona alone.

''I understand what you all are saying and I will try to move on.'' I said.

''I can, hook you up with Samara she in my art class. And she is really cute and you two will get along.'' Hanna said.

''Hanna, its fine I don't want to hook up with her right now.'' I said.

''Yeah, you and Samara spend time together. Maybe you two will find something in common.'' Spencer said and I don't say thing the bell rings and we go to class.

I go to health class and they are staring at me like I did something wrong. I want to talk to Mona asking how Paige is doing I can't wait two days. Wow sound like I haven't seen like months but I won't tell my friends that I'm going to talk to Paige. Class finished since the girls are busy after school this my chance talk to Mona.

''Mona, can we talk.'' I said.

''Why, are you going to blame Paige again.'' Mona said.

''No, I want to apologize to Paige. Please tell me where she lives.'' I said.

''How, I know you are not lying.'' Mona said.

''Mona, I'm not lying I really want to apologize because I thought it was her who started the rumor. But Ben really did asked me out and I turned him down. He said I was too pretty to be gay.'' I said.

''Okay, don't hurt Paige. And make sure her dad won't catch you talking to her.'' Mona said and she gives me the address where Paige lives. I leave the school and arrived to Paige's house and she is mowing the lawn and looks mad. The machine stops then she tries to turn it on and does it again. And I get out of my car and I walk up to her.

''Hey, Paige.'' I said and she looks up.

''Why, are you here.'' Paige said.

''I came to apologize.'' I said.

''We, shouldn't be talking to each other.'' Paige said.

''I know, but can we please talk.'' I said.

''Okay, follow me.'' Paige said and I follow to her to the backyard and she has pool.

''Paige, I'm sorry for blaming you that you started the rumor. It happen so fast I should have listen to you but I didn't I just blamed you. I'm sorry for blaming you I just had come and apologize to you in person.'' I said.

''It, was nice of you to come apologize in person. Emily, I never had a reason to start a rumor about us and I don't have a reason to start problems with you. I had to prove you that it wasn't me and I know you hate me and your friends hate me also. But I will understand if you don't want to talk me anymore.'' Paige said.

''Paige, I don't hate and I can never hate you. And I want us to be friends when we talked in the laundry room. I want more moments like that but doesn't have to be in the laundry room all the time.'' I said.

''I want to be friends also. But how our dads don't want us talking to each other. And my dad told me what about your dad when they were in high school.'' Paige said.

''And, how you feel about that.'' I said.

''It was, terrible what happen between them. But I think it shouldn't affect us what about you.'' Paige said.

''I feel, the same also. Do you want to be friends?'' I said.

''Yeah, I will like that. But your friends don't like me.'' Paige said.

''We, can be friends in secret and my friends or our dads doesn't have to know.'' I said.

''It, will be cool us talking to us in secret.'' Paige said and we smile.

''Yeah, it will be fun.'' I said.

''We, should trade numbers.'' Paige said and I save her number in my phone.

''I will text you later.'' I said.

''Can, we have nicknames.'' Paige said smiling and I laugh.

''No, we can't.'' I said.

''Come on, Emily it will be fun.'' Paige said.

''Let, me think about it okay.'' I said and Paige nods her head.

''Paige, where are you.'' We hear and it's hear it's her dad.

''Shit, you have to go.'' Paige said. I follow her and she helps me to leave and walk quickly to my car.

I go home and I'm happy Paige and I we are friends. She was so cute when asked if we can have nicknames. But I won't tell anyone and I'm home and I eat dinner then do my homework. But I send a text to Paige.

**To Paige: Hey Paige, it's me Emily.**

**From Paige: I know too many girls with the name Emily.**

**To Paige: We, talked in your backyard.**

**From Paige: Which Emily are you?**

**To Paige: Really, you know who am I.**

**From Paige: I know Emily Fields it was a joke. ;)**

**To Paige: Well, it wasn't funny.**

**From Paige: I tried to be funny, maybe next time.**

**To Paige: How, are you going to make me laugh?**

**From Paige: I will tell you one of my lame jokes. That will make you laugh ;)**

**To Paige: lol you are funny :)**

**From Paige: I have to eat dinner, text tomorrow?**

**To Paige: Ok, let's text tomorrow. **

**From Paige: Ok, bye.**

**To Paige: Bye :)**

I do want to tell my friends but I can't they will try to change my mind. If Ben didn't started the stupid rumor they might have liked Paige.

_Two days later at school-_

The day went fast now I'm in the lunch room waiting for my friends. Then I see Hanna and Samara walking towards me. Then Toby, Caleb and Spencer sit with me than Hanna and Samara sit with us. And Aria went to have lunch with her mom.

''Emily, this is Samara from my art class.'' Hanna said.

''Hi, it's nice to meet you.'' I said.

''Hanna, talked about you.'' Samara said.

''Well, Hanna sure likes to talk.'' I said.

''So, Samara are you dating anyone.'' Spencer said.

''No, I'm single why do you ask.'' Samara said.

''Well, Emily is single and we are trying hook her up with someone.'' Hanna said.

''Well, I'm not in a rush to get into a relationship.'' I said.

''Maybe, you two should go out sometimes. Since the two of you are single.'' Caleb said.

''Caleb, we just met each other until it's too early for that.'' I said.

''Maybe, we should get to know each other.'' Samara said.

''We, can do that being friends.'' I said.

Lunch finished and school finished fast. Spencer asked Samara to hang out with us at the barn house and she said yes. And we walk home Samara and I start talking we are talking what we like and don't like. Then we see Noel and Paige walking towards our way and they stop front of us.

''Are, you two always where we are.'' Spencer said.

''Us? You and your friends are the ones who cause problems.'' Noel said.

''You, and your friend are the ones who cause trouble.'' Hanna said.

''Whoa, I don't start problems with anyone. Get your facts right.'' Paige said.

''Try, not to mug anyone.'' Samara said.

''Don't, start a problem you exactly what happened.'' Noel said. Paige and Noel walk away from us.

''What, did you mean by that.'' Aria said.

''They, mugged my brother when he got out of work.'' Samara said.

''When, did that happen.'' I said.

''A month ago. They are trouble so stay away from them.'' Samara said.

We get to the barn and Hanna starts to about Caleb is taking her out tonight. I'm happy for them Toby and Caleb are like my brothers.

**Paige's POV-**

It's been couple days I been back to school and before I came to school. My dad told me to stay away from Emily and I couldn't tell him I like her. And I told Mona that I have here phone number then she told she is dating Mike. I send Emily text asking if she wants to go get ice cream. And I told where we can go where we won't know no one. I'm here waiting for Emily in my car far from the school then ten minutes Emily comes. Before I drive Emily tells she has to tell me something.

''Samara, said you and Noel mugged her brother month ago.'' Emily said.

''She, said that?'' I said.

''Yeah, she told me and the girls. Also she said to stay away from you because you and Noel. Always start problems with everyone. Please tell me the truth.'' Emily said.

''Her brother, and Noel made a bet on a game. So he lost and owed Noel eight hundred dollars. At first weeks went by then Noel got mad so I went with him to make sure nothing gets out of hand. So when Noel and I see him and Noel yelled at him. Samara's brother didn't want to pay so he pushed Noel and I tried to break it up but he pushed me. I fell down I got up and I pushed him back and we didn't not mugged him or beat him up. He didn't have the money but then Noel broke his phone. After that we left and he was still on the ground. Do you believe me?'' I said.

''I do, believe you. I just wanted to be sure of what she said but also I wanted to talk to you.'' Emily said.

''I thought you wasn't going to believe of what happen the first time.'' I said.

''I do, believe you and I didn't wanted to repeat the same mistake. But I do believe you owe me ice cream.'' Emily said and we both smile at each other.

We are here at the ice cream shop its small with not many tables to sit at. I tell she can order anything because I'm paying. And she orders a banana split for us to share. I let her pick the flavors and toppings she picked chocolate, strawberry, vanilla ice cream. The picks hot fudge, cashews, maraschino cherries, bananas and a lot of whip cream. I pay for it and we go sit down and the banana split is big and it's enough for us. And we start eating then we start talking about movies.

''How, did you find this place.'' Emily said.

''My, dad used to take me here.'' I said.

''What, happened.'' Emily said eating the ice cream.

''My, dad works a lot and so does my mom. Most I'm in my room alone watching TV or on my laptop. What about your parents.'' I said.

''My dad, retired from the army and my mom works at the police station. My dad feels bad what happen to your uncle long time ago. And he still feels bad about it.'' Emily said.

''Emily, I don't hate your dad and I will never will. It was terrible what happened and I know my dad still has anger towards him. But I don't know if he will forgive your dad.'' I said.

''I'm, happy you are not mad at my dad.'' I said.

''Does, your parents really hate me because of the rumor.'' I said.

''I told them it was Ben who started the rumor. But they want me to stay away from you because they don't want another problem again.'' Emily said.

''Oh.'' I said and I look away. Then I feel Emily grab my hands.

''Paige, I'm not going to stay I want to get to know you more.'' Emily said and I look at her.

''I, want to get to know you more also.'' I said we both smile. We keep eating the ice cream and then Emily feeds me a cherry. And I do the same to her then we get done eating the ice cream. We leave the place and we walk around and we see a carnival and we go.

We play a few games together. Then we see this basketball game and then Emily see a stuffed animal she wants.

''Do, you want the monkey with the banana has a hat.'' I said and she smiles.

''No, one never won me a stuffed animal.'' Emily said.

''Well, I'm going to win that stuffed animal for you.'' I said. I pay the guy and I got three basketballs. And I have to move back little bit and I shoot but I missed. I missed the second shot and the third shoot I missed. And I pay again and I get three basketballs again.

''You, can do it Paige.'' Emily said. The first I missed and I really want to win this and the second shoot the ball went through the basket and I win. And Emily hugs me and I hug her back.

''Which, stuffed animal you want.'' The guy said.

''The monkey with the banana hat.'' I said and he gives it to me then I give it to Emily.

''Thank, you and this has been the best day ever.'' Emily said.

''Same here, best day ever. Well princess I have to take you home before the king and queen send their knights.'' I said and Emily laughs.

''Okay, what you said made me laugh.'' Emily said and we both can't stop smiling.

''I'm happy it made you laugh.'' I said and Emily kiss my cheek and my face turns red.

''That, was your award for winning me the stuffed monkey.'' Emily said.

I drive Emily home but she told me to drop her off two houses before her house. And I go home and my parents are working late then I called Mona to tell her that Emily and I had fun. But Mona said I should ask Emily out on a date but I told her it's too early for that. But I told her I will think about it.

_Next day-_

School finished fast and no one talked about the rumor of me and Emily having sex at Noel's party. And Emily's friends still don't like me since what Samara said of me and Noel mugged her brother. Then Emily said if I wanted to hang out at her house and I said yes. I'm here in her room and I look around.

''Cool, you have a window seat. I always wanted that in my room.'' I said.

''We, should sit.'' Emily said and we both sit down.

''I like, your room. So what do you want to do.'' I said.

''I was wondering, maybe we can watch a movie on my laptop.'' Emily said.

''Umm, sure what do y-y-you want to watch.'' I said.

''We, could watch world war z. I hear it's really good movie and we can watch on Netflix.'' Emily said.

''Sure, let's see it.'' I said. I go sit on the bed and I take off my sneakers and Emily sets up the laptop and we start watching the movie.

''Do, you want to cuddle while watching the movie.'' Emily said and I'm surprised she said that.

''Sure, that will be great.'' I said. I put my right arm around her and she lays her head on my chest. We are half watching the movie then we hear her friend's voices from downstairs.

''My friends, are here.'' Emily said and we both get up.

''I thought you said they are busy.'' I said.

''I thought that too.'' Emily said.

''Emily, are you here.'' Spencer said.

''You, have to hide.'' Emily said.

''What?'' I said.

''I just hide under the bed, and I will help you get out.'' Emily said and I hear Spencer coming up with Aria and Hanna and I go under the bed fast. And I forgot my sneakers.

''Hey, Emily what are you doing.'' Aria said.

''Nothing, just watching a movie.'' Emily said.

''Emily, who sneakers are these.'' Hanna said.

''Those, are mine I just got them.'' Emily said.

''They, look old.'' Aria said. It's my van and its grey and it's little bit dirty.

''Emily, you should throw them away.'' Spencer said.

''No, I will just keep in my closet. Why don't we get something to eat.'' Emily said.

''Sure, right now I'm starving.'' Spencer said and I see them leave. Then Emily looks under the bed.

''How, are you going to get out.'' Emily said.

''Don't, worry okay I got an idea. Later I will text you go keep your friends distracted.'' I said.

''Okay, be careful.'' Emily said.

And she leaves the room and I get out under the bed and I put on my vans back on. I look out the window and the tree is close to her window. And my heart is beating fast I got on the tree fast slowly I start to move. I look and I start to climb down I get off the three and I feel I didn't place my left foot right. I fall on my right wrist and I'm in pain I look at my wrist and I sprain my wrist. I get up and I walk home fast then I tell my dad I fell when I was in the woods. Then my mom got me a wrist brace to wear until my wrist gets better.

_Next day at school-_

I'm here talking to Mona and she is telling me about the date she had last night with Mike. And I'm happy for Mona and Mike treats her right now we are walking to class. Before we get to class I see Samara kissing Emily

''Come on, Paige let's get go to the bathroom.'' Mona said and I follow her to the bathroom.

''You, think Emily really likes Samara.'' I said.

''I don't think so, from what you told me of you and Emily hanging out. I think she likes you more than a friend.'' Mona said.

''But, we just saw her kissing with Samara.'' I said.

''Look, Paige you should talk to Emily and ask her if she likes Samara a lot.'' Mona said.

''Well, I can't talk to her today. Because she is hanging out with her friends after school.'' I said.

''Tell, her tomorrow I want you to be happy Paige.'' Mona said.

''Okay, I will talk to her tomorrow.'' I said.


	3. Clouds in Contrast

**Emily's POV-**

I'm here in the janitor's closet with Paige because she wanted to talk about something.

''What, did you want to talk about.'' I said.

''Um, are you and Samara dating?'' Paige said.

''No, we are not dating why you ask that.'' I said.

''Mona and I saw you and Samara kiss.'' Paige said.

''Samara, surprised me with the kiss and I told her I just want to be friends with her. Is there something you want to say.'' I said.

''Can I kiss you.'' Paige said I smile at her. Paige kiss me and I put my hands behind her neck and our tongues touch each other.

''Paige, we have to go back to class.'' I said and Paige starts kissing my jaw.

''I want to stay with you.'' Paige said and stops kissing me.

''Me, too. What does this means for us.'' I said.

''I really like you.'' Paige said.

''I like you too…'' I said and before I can finish the bell rings and I tell her will talk about us later.

After school the girls and I go get coffee then we go to my house. Now Hanna is telling us the date she had last night with Caleb then they tell me I should start dating. It sucks I can't tell them I really like Paige but I lie saying I don't want to date anyone. I wish they will give a chance to know Paige

''Em, are you listening.'' Aria said.

''Yeah, I'm listening just bit tired.'' I said.

''Well, Noel is having a party this Friday and want us to come.'' Hanna said

''So, another rumor can start I'm not going.'' I said.

''Noel, said Ben is not coming to the party.'' Spencer said.

''I'm not going you guys can go if all of you want.'' I said.

''We, can have girls night at my place.'' Spencer said.

''Good idea, we should that.'' Hanna said.

Later they left and I lay on my bed thinking about the kiss Paige and I had it was better when Samara kissed me. Then I go get dinner with my parents and my mom start to tell me that she will talk to Mr. Tamborelli to take me out of health class and that's the only class I have with Paige.

''No, I need that class.'' I said.

''You, will take that class with another teacher.'' My mom said.

''Emmy, your mother has point and I agree with her.'' My dad said.

''No, don't take me out of that class it's not fair.'' I said angry.

''I know, what is right for you and I'm going talk to Mr. Tamborelli so he can change your class.'' My mom said in a serious tone.

''I don't want to be here right now.'' I said angry and I leave my house and I call Paige. We meet up and I tell what happen and she hugs me and I tell her I want to drink and she takes me to a bar.

''We, should do shots.'' Paige said and I say yes the bartender gives us shots and we drink it.

''Wow, let's do it again.'' I said.

''Are, you sure?'' Paige said.

''Yes, I want to enjoy the night with you but if don't want to drink we can do something else.'' I said.

''it doesn't matter what we are doing I just want to be around you.'' Paige said and I kiss her cheek. And we drink Jack Daniels shots and we do it again now we are tipsy. We are just laughing and talking and we drink beers and I'm feeling really tipsy and I tell Paige I want to go to her house.

Once Paige opens the door to her room I kiss Paige and she kiss me back it's a sloppy and we walk to the bed and I lay on top of her. I start sucking her pulse point and I stop and I start to unzip her jeans then I see a bugle and I pull her underwear down. I stop and I just look at her.

''Paige.'' I said and moves away from me.

''You, should leave.'' Paige said pulling her underwear and jeans back on.

''Why, do you have dick?'' I said.

''I'm still a girl but I was born with a dick. You must think I'm a freak I don't blame if you won't talk to me no more.'' Paige said looking down.

''I still like you.'' I said.

''You, shouldn't like me a girl with a dick and I'm just a freak.'' Paige said.

''I like you for who you are not what's in your jeans.'' I said and she still doesn't believe me.

''Please don't tell anyone I don't want other people to treat me like I'm a freak.'' Paige said.

''Paige, I won't tell anyone I promise. And you are not a freak I mean it.'' I said.

''If, you want to leave its okay.'' Paige said and I get close to her.

''I want you and I like you a lot Paige. I'm okay that you have a dick it and you are sexy.'' I said kissing her.

''I don't want our first time us to be drunk.'' Paige said.

''Me too, but can we keep kissing.'' I said and she smiles and we lay on the bed and I get on top of her. We start kissing and I feel her hands under my shirt and my hands on her neck. We start humping each other and she starts kissing my neck and I start to moan I feel myself getting wet.

''Em, wait.'' Paige said.

''I did something wrong?'' I said.

''No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend.'' Paige said nervously.

''Yes, I want to be your girlfriend.'' I said smiling.

''So, can I take you out.'' Paige said and I nod.

''I will like that if, Ben didn't start the rumor I think my friends would have liked you.'' I said touching her hair.

''Ben, is an idiot and it sucks I can't kiss in the hallways before class.'' Paige said.

''I know what you mean it sucks we can't do that. Our parents don't want us together and we have to be careful and worst part my friends don't want me to be with you.'' I said.

''Mona, knew I always liked you for a while and she wants me to be happy.'' Paige said.

''I want to stay the night with you.'' I said.

''You, can stay here and my parents are in Philly for few days.'' Paige said and we hold each until feel asleep.

**Paige's POV-**

Emily and I we are eating breakfast and I'm happy Emily doesn't think I'm a freak and she still wants to be with me. We get done eating and I go to the sink to wash the plates and I feel Emily behind me and her slide under my shirt. Emily starts kissing my neck and it feels good I turn off the water and I turn around. We start kissing and my hands go to her ass and I squeeze and Emily smiles at me and I feel her hand on bulge.

''You, are hard.'' Emily said.

''You, are beautiful.'' I said and we kiss.

''Tell, me what got you hard.'' Emily said in a sexy voice.

''Um, I had a sex dream about you.'' I said.

''Mmm, sounds hot.'' Emily said and I felt her hand inside my briefs. And I feel her hand wrap around my dick and her touch made my body feel hot.

''Oh, oh Em you don't have to it.'' I said

''I want, to and I'm here for you and you can talk to me about anything. But I won't make you do anything that you not comfortable.'' Emily said.

''I want you, to feel the same way too with me.'' I said and Emily pulls down my briefs and starts moving her hand and I start to moan. Her hand starts to go fast and I start to thrust my hips. I see the pre-cum come out and Emily runs thumb on the tip and I keep thrusting my hip.

''How, big are you.'' Emily said.

''7 1/2 inches, why? I'm close'' I said.

''Just curious, just cum.'' Emily said kissing me.

''Oh, Emily.'' I moan and I cum on her wrist and some got on her clothes.

''How, was it.'' Emily said and I pull up my briefs.

''It, felt amazing. Do you want me to return the favor?'' I said breathing hard.

''Next time, my mom called needs me to go home.'' Emily said.

''Okay, can I take you out tomorrow night?'' I said.

''Yes, you can where are we going.'' Emily said.

''Thought maybe I take you out to eat dinner then we can go miniature golf.'' I said.

''Sounds fun, I will love to go there.'' Emily said.

''Since, I can't pick you up at your house me meet by the school at seven pm.'' I said.

''Okay, I will you tomorrow at seven.'' Emily said and we start kissing.

When Emily left I go take shower then I get changed and I go to Mona's house. And I tell her Emily and we are girlfriends and I'm taking her out Mona is happy for me and I tell her I'm happy she okay of me having a dick. Mona tells me she thinks she is falling in love with Mike and she never been in love before. And I never been in love either but Mona is not sure if he feels the same way. I tell her not think about it too much and we are still high school.

_Date night-_

I'm nervous about the date and I go pick up Emily and I'm here at school I get out of the car and I go greet her. Then I open the door for her and I take her to this restaurant in another side of Philly and we go inside the restaurant.

And we talk more of getting to know each other and the waiter take our order and Emily tells me she won't be health class with me no more. But she tried to her parents but they wouldn't listen and it sucks I won't see in her class. And she is still mad about it I hold her hand and I try to make her laugh. So we talk about something else and she tells me she likes dogs more than cats and I tell her like dogs also. The waiter bring our food and we start to eat and again I try to make her laugh with my lame jokes. After we ate I drive to this place where inside they have miniature golf and next to it have an arcade. We go inside and we play miniature golf first and Emily is good at this game and I'm not. I keep missing and Emily acts like an expert and I just laugh and we keep playing.

''It's, cute you try make the ball in.'' Emily said and it's her turn.

''This is the sport I'm not so good in. But I bet you can't make the ball in.'' I said.

''Oh, really how do you know that.'' Emily said and I go behind her putting my hands on her waist. And I start kissing her neck she hits the ball but didn't make it in.

''Told, you.'' I whisper in her ear and I move away from her.

''You, don't want me to beat you that's why.'' Emily said and I laugh.

We keep playing for little more then we go play air hockey and Emily makes me laugh and I like being around her. And I beat her in the first around but she wants to play again then she beats me again. We play few more games and it's getting I take Emily home. I stop the car two houses down from her house.

''I had, fun tonight.'' Emily said.

''Me too, it was fun.'' I said.

''Soon, we can hold hands in public and my friends will get along with you.'' Emily said.

''I hope so.'' I said and Emily kiss me.

I'm here on my bed with a big smile because Emily is my girlfriend and I can kiss her anytime. I just to be sure my parents won't catch me and Emily together my dad will do anything that I won't see her. I don't want that to happen.


End file.
